Once
by Kevvy Talks
Summary: When Hisana mistakenly loses track of time, she is stuck on Mt. Koifushi, alone, with Kaien, whom she barely knows. It is during this time of discomfort that she finds out things about him and herself she'd rather not know. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Once**

**Character/Pairings: Kaien/Hisana**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Summary: When Hisana mistakenly loses track of time, she is stuck on Mt. Koifushi, alone, with Kaien, whom she barely knows. It is during this time of discomfort that she finds out things about him and herself she'd rather not know.**

**A/N: Hello, readers! If you're reading this and thinking, "Oh, God, not another Kaien/Hisana fic", I'll have you know it hurts my feelings, but I wrote this thing anyway cuz I just like the pairing. This isn't like my other cutsie one-shots. It will be a three-shot. I intended it to be a one-shot, but certain scenes ended up too lengthy for me to squish it all into a single chap. This first chappy is T rated. I'll launch into the M stuff the following entry. For those who see similarities between this and A Wet Dream, it is cuz this was the original verson and A Wet Dream was the revised. **

**Reviews are welcome! Tell me what you think. :} Really. Just press that sexy review button. -.-**

* * *

><p>Hisana felt a sudden waft of air play across the rich creamy pallor of her cheeks, which were coloring a rosy shade from delight of the zephyr. The craftily done braids she'd half-heartedly put effort into plaiting where coming loose from the ribbons she'd tied the ends in and hung limp on either side of her round, heart-shaped face. Her irises were a liquid muave, wherein her eyes themselves were big and owl-like and framed perfectly by the rest of her features. Her button nose wrinkled a bit as she tried to distinguish the fragrances of all the flowers on the hill and failed.<p>

She folded her hands in her lap, clasping her fingers together and allowing her head to loll back on her shoulders. Her braids, which were coming undone, cascaded down over her shoulders in thick, frayed strands of ink black. Hisana smiled, her lips lifting happily.

It was spring, and such was a day that it was just too lovely and picturesque to turn down the chance to drop everything for a trip to Hokutan. Getting away from the Kuchiki estate wasn't necessarily a ritual, but it was the closest thing to a retreat that she had. Hisana didn't have a sanctuary or a place she could escape, but she figured that this was just as well considering it was the most gorgeous place in Rukongai. Needless to say, she didn't plan to stay long, which was quite regrettable. Byakuya would never permit her to be from his sight for a lengthy amount of time.

Mt. Koifushi was especially beautiful during this period of the year. With each gust of wind the atmosphere was permeated with the scent of cherry blossoms from elsewhere in the forest.

The tall perennial plants enclosing the lush, grassy clearing shifted in the breeze while the smaller florae bent slightly in tandem. She tossed her weight back and fell onto the ground, inhaling and then letting out a lengthy, happy sigh. Her fingers clutched onto the blades of grass, savoring their texture and the prickly feel it left on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze play across her cheeks and through her tresses, picking up the stray strands and whisking them about in a dance.

Hisana frowned as something blotted out the enjoyable sunlight, and she opened her eyes, lips pursed and brow furrowing slightly.

She squeaked faintly and shrank back into the grass when she saw Shiba-fukutaicho, who's face was but inches from her own. He was so close, in fact, she could see every detail of the sea foam green of his irises.

A scarlet hue crept into her cheeks in the form of a wild blush at his proximity and she clasped her hands together feebly against her breasts.

He smiled at her then, a genuine smile that made Hisana's lips lift in turn.

"Hi," he said.

"H-hi..."

Kaien withdrew, pulling away from her, and plopped down next to her on his back. The few occasions in which Hisana had come to Koifushi to survey the landscape, he had always been here, training or doing something of the like. Judging by its well-kept state, he had gotten here first. She and him were on approachable terms as they had met once or twice while he'd been doing business with Byakuya.

They were always formal and kept conversation to a minimum. Hisana was fascinated with Kaien as he was a _shinigami _of more experience in his field of work as he was older; that, and Byakuya never talked about his job and she had so many questions to ask.

"It's nice up here this time of year, isn't it?" he asked her.

Hisana nodded so vigorously he laughed.

"I hope you don't mind my being here..." she murmured.

"Oh, not at all." She felt his arm brush up against hers, and she reflexively scooted closer to the warmth his body exuded. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice. Hisana had a long-standing crush on him; obsession was more the appropriate term, but it was also a term excluding you from the class of peope that are considered normal. Hisana preferred normal. She was still trying to engage in Byakuya's activites and get to know him on a more intimate level. He was, quite frankly, having trouble opening up to her.

She tried as often as possible not to let her eyes wander. She wasn't a common whore. She respected boundaries and knew the implications of trying to make a successful or potential marriage function properly. However, it was made a tad bit more problematic when Shiba-fukutaicho happened to have a past with Byakuya which meant that the aforementioned man popped up with alarming regularity in their daily lives.

He was also remarkably beautiful.

It wasn't to say that all Soul Reapers weren't inhumanly beautiful; Kaien just pulled it off better. Which made abstaining twice the strain. So here she was, feeling quite awkward, as Kaien eagerly pointed out a few clouds that seemed oddly shaped. Hisana joined in the game just for the sake of a diversion and found numerous clouds that looked like Chappy or other equally cute things. He would just be creative and play along. She felt happy to have his company; it wasn't often either of them got to unwind.

Being the lady of a household had its trials in spite of what one may think; her position meant she had to deal with clan affairs and issues involving everything to funds to matters with lower branch families. Hisana was only grateful she didn't have to do the really nasty stuff: royal family business. Whenever aristocrats from other imperial clans had to meet, covering everything from executions to the transport of artifacts under surveillance of the remote squads, Byakuya would go because he was the head of the household. Overall, their duties took up a lot of spare time and required a mature, stern attitude, something Hisana lacked in what with her weak, trepidatious personality.

She admired Kaien his fortitude. She had been with Byakuya on errands before to the 13th's barracks and had witnessed Shiba-fukutaicho with his subordinates. Hisana appreciated the genuine determination and readiness that kept his squad in line and strengthed their confidence in him. It was the makings of a true leader.

His happy-go-lucky personality was just as inviting. It relaxed her.

In fact, she felt so comfortable around him, Hisana didn't have any idea how much time had passed until the sky had turned a hazy orange-ish yellow with splashes of violet off to the horizon. The sun was setting, making the clouds appear almost pink.

"Kaien-san, I think it's getting late," Hisana informed him. When he didn't answer, she lifted her her head and supported herself with her elbows.

"Kaien-san?" She looked over at the fukutaicho. He had one arm folded across his waist and his head had lolled to the side. He was very much asleep. Her first impulse was to wake him, but when she looked at him, she couldn't tear her gaze away. He looked so peaceful...

She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, the lax position of his body.

Her eyes drifted to his own, the prominent lower lashes, his sun-kissed complexion, his lips, which were slightly parted as he breathed in and out evenly.

Hisana had always thought Kaien was good-looking, whether he was angry or solemn, or happy, but in comparison to now, everything paled in significance. He looked utterly angelic-she would like to say "beautiful" but that was beyond her scope of boldness, for sure.

No, instead of rousing him, Hisana pulled her tiny figure against his own to ward off the chill that was accompanying the evening dark and pressed herself to his side. She buried her nose into the thick fabric of his uniform and curled up, her hand grazing the defined contours of his abdominals.

She had to refrain against the irrational urge to do so again, and instead tucked her hands against her bosom. The breeze sent a tremor up her spine when it came, and she heard the rustle of the leaves again. A dense blanket of cloud passing overhead onimously foretold a downpour to come.

Hisana inwardly prayed it didn't come to that and flattened herself up against her spiky-haired companion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm a closet pervert. This a true M, which means EXPLICIT CONTENT, PEOPLES (which means eplicit detail, cuz I'm anal like that). If you don't like this stuff or are offended merely cuz of the pairing, I don't want to hear about it in a review. You are held accountable for what you read below. That said, I would like to hear what people think, so feel free to comment. That is, unless the severity of the nosebleeds you procure from reading this hinders you from doing so.**

* * *

><p>It was getting late.<p>

Inwardly, she implored the gods that Byakuya didn't over-do it and send a search party out for her. She had left a note for him...Had she written down how long she would be gone? Note or no note, there would likely be a search party.

Kaien stirred then, and a spark of optimism glimmered inside her. She nudged his shoulder with her nose to quicken the process and squealed sharply as he turned over, nearly squashed her, and wrapped his arms around her. Part of her tried to rationalize that he was probably cold, but in reality Kaien had slept in worse environments in missions and the majority he did back home. He was used to having a bed partner to snuggle with...mainly Miyako. But seeing as how he was dead to the world and unawares that he was still on Koifushi, Hisana would have to do.

"Kaien!" she hissed, trying to jab him in the ribs with her elbow. Unfortunately, Kaien had a good lock on her, or bear-hug, in this case, so she was momentarily immobile. Hisana went stock-still and ceased all her kicking when he pushed his face into the back of her neck, his hot breath fanning her now reddening skin and causing the fine hairs there to stand on end. His calloused hands moved down to her waist, squeezing her and pulling her closer.

Hisana felt his warm touch against her skin and entreated to the heavens as to why she'd gone for wearing the thinnest manila-colored _kimono _in her wardrobe. Panic hastened the pace of her heart as her sash began to come loose from their movement. All the blood flooded into Hisana face and she felt like dying-sinking somewhere nobody could find her-when Kaien moved his hips forward against her backside. Her body flushed with heat as she felt something prodding her from behind through the material of his shihakusho.

"Ngh..." he whined faintly.

"Kai-" Hisana began, concern for him taking hold of her. His hands were on her hips now and the hem of her _kimono _was bunched up around her waist so that the only thing covering her lower body from view was her elegant cotton, peach-colored panties. This intensified the sensation when Kaien thrusted against her and rubbed directly against her vulva through the sheer cloth covering her sex.

Hisana's breath hitched and she stilled, fingers clutching desparately on the grass, her figure taut.

She was completely undecided about waking him or leaving him be. It was clear that the fukutaicho was having a very wet dream. How would he possible feel if she were to revive him while he was in such a state of sexual arousal?

He would never look at her the same knowing he had molested her while he was asleep. It was unforgivable.

The final and foremost thing Hisana wanted to do was provoke something that would ultimately mar their outlook on one another so much so that he took to evading her. Her best bet was to leave him be, then, with any luck, he would get off in whatever reverie he was having and she could get loose before he stirred the approaching dawn.

_Maybe..._

Hisana's inner deliberation was cut short as Kaien moved his leg over hers and began rutting harder against her.

Part of her couldn't find the energy to blame him for what he was doing. It had been a very stressful week for everyone from what Byakuya had told her because Yamamoto had put them all through the wringer to clean up the disorder made by the storm that had wreaked havoc on Seireitei. Yet she couldn't deny her cheeks were inflamed with mortification and her ears reddened with each movement.

Soon, with each steady pump of his hips, she began to feel his gradually hardening member pressing against her, causing heat to shoot through her like a spear. Hisana bit down on her lip and nearly cried out as he performed a particular upward thrust that would have sheathed him in her if not for her underwear. Her clit tingled, beginning to ache, swollen with the rocking that was causing the cotton fabric to move up between her folds and rub up against that precise area. Her nipples were perked up, showing distinctly through her _kimono; _she tried to blame it on the cold even as she gasped just feeling his strong arms tighten around her.

"Ah...!" Hisana mewled, warmth pooling into her lower regions. Kaien continued what he was doing, his pants fanning the sweat that was accumulating from the pores near her scruff.

She couldn't stand it...

She tried to spread her legs to alleviate the sensations, and opened her mouth in a soundless wail as the head of his cock forced its way against the entrance to her slit. Warmth gushed out of her and into the seat of her panties, soaking the fabric through. Her sex throbbed with delight, and Hisana mewed frantically as she pulled the waist band down over her creamy thighs and kicked them out of the way.

She reached behind her and deftly undid his sash before pulling his _hakama _down. Before she could touch him, he was pinning her down to the ground with open aquamarine eyes, his fingers gripping onto her wrists firmly to keep her from struggling. He pushed his cock past her sopping wet folds and prodded her delightly sensitive opening, his hips jerking forward in anticipation of being inside her.

Hisana mewled again kittenishly, her eyes round and owl-like with innocence.

He inhaled, smelling the heady scent that was permeating the air around him.

"I've lusted for you," Kaien said, bending over her and nuzzling his face into her smooth ebony black hair, "for so long...Oh..." He let go of one of her wrists and moved his hand down between her legs, cupping her shaved mound. Hisana made a sound between a screech and a sob as he used one single calloused digit and began rubbing her clit deliberately slow.

"Nnngh!" she cried, chomping down onto her lip to keep from making the painfully erotic noises he was instigating in her.

"Oh, Hisana," he groaned, and leisurely slipped the head of his manhood into her. "Beg for me, Hisana."

His voice reverberated in his chest in the form of a croon and moved into her from where he was draped over her as she kneeled in the grass. She felt the vibration travel along her spine down to her sex, where she felt his cock throb inside of her.

"Noooooo!" she wailed. Tears poured down Hisana's cheeks, mingling with the fine sheen of perspiration that had gathered on her. Kaien slid his hips forward, pushing his thick, hard member inside of her.

Hisana tensed, but then he pulled back and she felt disappointment and frustration seize her.

"Aah..." was all she could muster.

"I know you want it, Hisana," he purred, and added a second finger and started to rub faster circles into her clit. The calluses on the pads of his digits created a wonderful friction that shot down inside her, causing fluid to flow from her sex and down her legs in rivulets.

"Hisana," he said passionately, and thrusted his cock deep inside of her, sheathing himself halfway in her and caressing a spot inside her that made her spine arch.

"NaaaaP-please!"

"Say it...!" Kaien began pounding into her, hitting her g-spot over and over so that her toes curled in ecstasy and her body bowed from the weight of it. He pumped eagerly into her velvety wet flower at a steady pace, wringing a moan from Hisana.

Abandoning her clit, his fingers grazed the curves of her waist and moved up to the swell of her firm breasts. They were sensitive her breasts, and though not as voloptuous as other woman, they were still modest at best.

Continuing to pump in and out of her in a steady rhythm, Kaien wrenched the collar of her _kimono _down past her creamy shoulder and pulled it lower until it gathered in a jumbled mass of folded fabric around her waist. Now bare to him, Hisana shivered. He cupped her breast and lightly hefted it, his thumb caressing the supple skin and brushing up against the pinkish-brown of her areolae. Kaien took her pebble-like nipples between his index finger and thumb; the touch caused them to pucker immediately.

Hisana reacted by mewling and curving her backside up into his demanding thrusts just as he pinched her nipples and began kneading them.

"Oh...Oh...!" Hisana cried, a tremor traveling down her spine like a cold finger and settling into her core.

Her too hot body shuddered with ecstasy, the sounds of their bodies meeting clear on the side of the empty hill.

The feeling...of him reaming her with his well-endowment...was just too much for her to handle.

She knew what sex felt like, but the restrained nature in which Byakuya had handled her on their wedding night was nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. Everyone in the Kuchiki household treated her like a breakable vase; they all, not discounting the servants, had tabs on her 24/7. It was as if they were frightened the slightest cut or bruise would cause a fracture that would imminently lead her to break.

She didn't like to think she was so fragile.

Kaien knew her; he knew what she wanted. Hisana just wanted to feel like a woman and not a frail object.

She wouldn't mind being managed in a rough manner like now. It made her feel of equal significance as her partner; it made her feel wanted...

"Ah-aaah!" Hisana made a feeble, helpless noise as she climaxed at that moment, her hips thrusting rearward into his. She contracted around him, and he grunted as he, too, met his peak. She milked him quickly, yearning for every single drop. She panted, her olfactory senses tingling from the heady smell of sex everywhere around them. She shuddered as a cold breeze blew through the clearing, abruptly cutting her bliss short as she was reminded of where she was and with who.

Kaien's body was still pressed up against hers; he'd momentarily burrowed his face into the ebony, downy soft hairs at the back of her neck to catch his breath. His chest rose and fell rapidly, and he gave a gentle moan as he moved his hips forward wantonly into her, once, then twice, then three times as he picked up pace.

"Oh...K-Kai-ai...aah..." Hisana tried to lurch away from him, but Kaien wrapped his arm around her thin waist and pulled her flush against him, their sweat-slick skin sliding together in an erotic fashion.

"He doesn't ever touch you like this," he murmured in her ear, rocking forward as one hand groped her thigh and moved down, testing the creamy softness of her leg.

"S-stop," she whimpered. "He doesn't have anything to-" He snatched her face up and pressed her cheeks together, silencing her and causing her lips to pucker like a goldfish's.

"He has _everything _to do with this," Kaien hissed, and then his tone thickened with anguish, alternating to pain. "Why, Hisana? Why him?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, all! Thanks goes to Sunshine93901 for being oh so kind to review. My sincere gratitude also goes to those who managed to make it past the second chappy without dying from severe blood loss. This is the end of this three-shot. R&R, if you are willing. :) Hope you all liked this.**

* * *

><p>The spiky-haired male loosened his grip on her and uncurled his fingers to cup her cheek. He bent his head slightly so that he was close enough to her she could feel his jet-black strands tickling her nape. Hisana abstained from trembling and kept still.<p>

"He doesn't treat you like I would," Kaien said, and rubbed his cheek up against her shoulder. "I would never let you leave my side. I would be proud to have you as my wife. I wouldn't be ashamed to show you off to other people."

Tears glazed her liquid muave irises. Hisana bit her lip. "Y-you're...misguided, Kaien-san. Byakuya-sama would never be ill at ease with me. He loves me," she said.

Kaien growled, and she shrank down closer to the ground, the blades of grass brushing up against her pubis and the flat of her belly. They tickle her breasts, causing her sore nipples to perk up.

"How many times have you seen outside the walls of the manor, Hisana?" he questioned. "How many times has he permitted you to attend family congregations and handle their ordeals?" Kaien paused suddenly, his calloused fingers traveling down the camber of her neck, worshipping the shape and form of her body.

"How many times has he made love to you?" His voice was surprising calm and tender as he said this.

Hisana couldn't help it; saline tears coursed down her cheeks, accenting the suspended sarrow he'd always seen in her visage and marring the blush she'd put on before her outing. She tried yet again to crawl away, but his hold on her was too firm.

"Hisana...he doesn't deserve you," Kaien told her.

She sniffled, injured and confused, and unable to gather her bearings about her for fear she would fall to pieces in front of him. A mewl escaped her parted lips as he turned her over in his arms onto her back.

Hisana squirmed in the prickly blades of grass, his stare pinning her to the spot.

She blushed as Kaien's eyes roved over her nude body unabashed and self-consciously tried to cover herself. He grabbed her by the wrist before she could and leaned down so that he was inches away from her face.

"I would spent every single day, of every waking moment...pleasing you...so that you never had to lament the decisions you've made," he said assuredly. Hisana sobbed, her breath hitching.

"Ssh." He embraced her, picking her up and cradling her tiny figure close to him.

"Whenever you need me, I'll be here." There was a loud rustle and the sound of pattering footsteps as Hisana charged across the field, clutching her clothing to her bosom. She only looked over her shoulder once; once was all she needed. Once was all it took to wish she could regress...before the incident, before her ceremony, before the evening she'd lain with Byakuya, before her very first misstep.

Then she would have had the chance to make the correct judgement.


End file.
